ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Father of Ultra
is the Commander of the Space Garrison. He first appeared in the 27th episode of Ultraman Ace. He is the husband of Mother of Ultra, the father of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Ace (by adoption). His real name is Ken, as revealed by Mother of Ultra in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. History War against Alien Empera After the power of Ultra fell into the hands of the people of M78, the King of Planet Ultra wanted the formation of an elite task force to patrol the universe, using their newfound power to protect peace. This did not sit well with several villainous races who became the mortal enemies of the Ultramen. There were numerous battles with these races, who tried to destroy or conquer the land of light, but never came to pass until the advent of a cosmic force of darkness, the infamous Alien Emperor. The evil entity led an army of Aliens and monsters to invade and conquer the Land of Light accomplishing what no one had ever done before or since. Despite being conquered, the people of Planet Ultra did not surrender, a rebellion was started. The battle ended in favor of the Ultras as Ken fought with the dark emperor in a one on onde duel. Wielding the Ultimate Sword, Ken left a wound on his side, but received a matching one himself. The invasion was repelled and the Land of Light was again free to shine the light of Justice across the universe. In time Ken came be known as Father of Ultra, the Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison, while his Wife Mari became known as Mother of Ultra, the leader of the Silver Cross Corp the medical wing of the Space Garrison. Ultra Father eventually became a father figure to a group of Elite fighter, starting with Ultraman Zoffy, the son of his deceased friend, the squad of heroes started with five members: Zoffy, Ultraman, Father of Ultra's nephew Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Father of Ultra's adopted son Ultraman Ace.These would become known as the first five collectively known as the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman, Seven, Jack, and Ace would each serve a year on Planet Earth, defending it people from monsters and aliens. Ultraman Ace During Ace's time on Earth a super intelligent alien by the name of Alien Hipporito came to Earth and managed to turn Ace into a jade statue. The rest of the Ultra Brothers came to help only to meet with the same fate. As TAC tried to hold the alien off, Father of Ultra appeared to battle the alien, but he too was being beaten, for he had travelled the vast distance between Planet Ultra and Earth at full speed, tiring himself out, near defeat, he gave some of his power to Ace. Ace was revived and assaulted Hipportio and soon destroyed him with the Metallium Beam and revived his brothers. When the Ultra Brothers took Father's body, it appeared he was dead, but the leader of the Space Garrison would return later that year during Christmas disguised as Santa Claus. Since then Father of Ultra has watched over more beings who joined the Ultra Brothers including his son Ultraman Taro, the last people of L77, Ultraman Leo and Ultraman Astra, and one of the Land of Light's best teachers, Ultraman 80; Father of Ultra has occasionally gone to Earth to encourage or help other Ultras in need. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Long before the events of the movie, Ultraman Belial was one of the Ultra warriors trained by Father of Ultra to become a member of the Space Garrison, however one day he fell to his greed, and had a great desire of power. After he failed to obtain the Plasma Spark, Father of Ultra along with the Space Garrison exiled Belial from the Land of Light, and sent him to a barren planet, where he was corrupted by Alien Reiblood. Belial returned with his army of monsters and attacked the Land of Light, causing chaos. While he was heading to take the Plasma Spark again he assaulted Mari and Zoffy but was stopped by Ken. Father sought to invoke Belial's lost Ultra warrior spirit, but Belial denounced it claiming he returned for revenge and power then violently attacked Ken. However Ultraman King suddenly appeared, easily besting the evil ultra, he sealed Belial away creating the Space Prison. Years passed, and for some reason, the minus energy was growing strong in the universe causing monsters to rampage, Father of Ultra feared that it was all a prelude to Ultraman Belial's escape. That same day, the alarm to the Space Garrison went of, meaning Belial had escaped. Ultra Father was completely sure that Belial would go after the Plasma Spark Tower again and ordered a defense placed around it. Ultraman Belial defeated hordes of Ultras, and caused destruction in the Land of LIght, Belial eventually made it inside the tower after defeating most of the Space Garrison. Inside after defeating Jack, Ace and 80, he started a fight against Father of Ultra, which Ultra Father was initially winning, until Belial hit Ultra Father with the Giga Battle Nizer where he had the scar from his fight with Alien Empera, weakening him and beating him afterwards. Belial defeated Mother of Ultra in a short fight, and as he was tried to kill them both, Taro suddenly appeared and almost died to save his parents from the attack. Belial took the Plasma Spark, and left the Land of Light, completely freezing it, when the cold was arriving to the Tower, Taro invoked his Ultra Dynamite power to protect the of last light that was left on Planet Ultra. Father was somewhat relieved that there was still hope as he was left frozen along Mother of Ultra. In the end, Ultraman Zero defeated Ultraman Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark. After he returned it to the pedestal, all the Land of Light was revived, and all the Ultramen were restored from their frozen states, including Father and Mother. In the end, all the Ultras went to listen to Ultraman King's speech, that their mission was not done yet, and there was still evil in the galaxy that they had to stop. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Father of Ultra makes a short appearance in the beginning of the movie. After Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven defeat a trio of Darklops, they returned to the Space Garrison HQ with a peace that was left from the robot. It was later discovered by Ultraman 80 that this robot came form another universe, but Father stated that only one Ultra was able to go there, because the light in the Land of Light only had enough energy for one, Ultraman Zero volunteered to go, and when he left the Land of Light every ultra gave him their light, for Zero to start his mission. Ultraman Ginga Like the other Ultras, Father of Ultra most likely fought in the Dark Spark War and was likely also turned into a Spark Doll by Darker Gale. The location of his doll is unknown. Father and Mother of Ultra are expected to appear in Ultraman Ginga Episode 5. Given the size of Taro, it is most likely a flashback. Human Guise A resurrected Father once appeared in episode 38 of Ultraman Ace as a street Santa Claus to help Ace defeat Namahage and Snowgillan. This was after he had fought Alien Hipporrito and was resurrected successfully. During this visit he brought along Yuko Minami for a visit to see Seiji Hokuto, Ace's now lone human host. ' Profile and Statistics Profile *'Height': 45 m *'Weight': 50,000 t *'Age': Over 160,000 years old *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': 1000 kilometers per hour *'Swimming Speed': 200 knots *'Jump Height': 500 m *'Home Planet': The Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Occupation': Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison (The Highest Office of the organizations), President of Planet Ultra (He may no longer hold this office) *'Family Structure' **Husband of Mother of Ultra **maternal uncle-in-law of Ultraseven and his older brother and sister (Marie is the younger sister of their late mother) **granduncle of Seven's son, Ultraman Zero **adoptive father of Ultraman Ace **father of Ultraman Taro *The Father of Ultra is an old friend of Zoffy's father, who was killed in action. Body Features *'Ultra Horns': A feature only seen in the male progeny of his bloodline, his horns can be used to manipulate energy but also act as antennae telling him of events all over the cosmos giving him a type of omniscience. Their great size are due to his age. *'Beard': Ultra father has side burns on the side of his face, only Male Ultras of at least 40,000 years of age begin to grow facial hair. *'Color Timer': Ultra Father's color timer acts the same way as any other native to the Showa Universe. *'Ultra Armor': Ultra Father is a seasoned warrior and has trained his body to be resistant to fire, lasers and high pressures. However like all Showa universe Ultras he is vulnerable to the cold. *'Arms': Ultra Father's full powered punch can destroy a 100km asteroid in one blow. *'Legs': Ultra Father's jump kick can produce a force up to that of an atomic bomb Techniques Special Moves *'Burst Of Doom': *'Father Shot (Father Beam)' (ファザーショット（ファザー光線）''Fazā Shotto (Fazā Kōsen)): "L" style beam. *'Crescent Shot (クレッセントショット（クレセントショット）''Kuressento Shotto (Kuresento Shotto)): A crescent-shaped light bullet from his fingertips. *'Ultra Shower '(ウルトラシャワー''Urutora Shawā): A high-pressure stream of water from his fingertips. *'''Energy Beam (エネルギービーム Enerugī Bīmu): A recovery beam from his right hand. *'Power Beam '(パワービーム Pawā Bīmu): An energy beam from his Ultra Horns. *'Rush Blast': Run Run Run and Blast the monster *'Big Beam '(ビッグ光線''Biggu Kōsen''): A beam giving off 870,000°of heat. Works on the same principals as Zoffy's ray. Not used in shows. Physical Techniques *'Father Chop': A horizontal chop to the opponent's throat. Used on Alien Hipporito. *'Father Kick': A kick that concentrate's all of Ken's power into a megaton kick. Used on Alien Hipporito, landing between the eyes and Jashrine, hitting him in the stomach. *'Father Slow': A throwing tecnique used on Alien Hipporito and Jashrine Other Techniques *'Father Barrier '(ファザーバリヤー''Fazā Bariyā''): A curtain-like barrier. *'Phantom Fire': Used Ultraman Story the movie, used to create fire at Taro's feet as part of his training. *'Telepathy Ray(Name Unknown)': A beam of light from his foreheat that he used in Ultraman Story the movie. It was used to show Taro the battle between Miclas and Eleking. *'Ultra Charge': A beam from his color timer which he used to revive Mebius after Jashrine turned him into a gold statue. *'Managing Chain Flasher': Used in Ultraman Story the movie, a red beam used to send Taro to Earth. Equipment *'Ultra Array '(ウルトラアレイ''Urutora Arei''): An iron dumbbell-shaped weapon which is in his Ultra Buckle usually. *'Ultra Feather' (ウルトラフェザー''Urutora Fezā''): A feather-shaped weapon. *'Ultra Crown '(ウルトラクラウン''Urutora Kuraun''): A flower crown item which revives the dead. *'Ultimate Blade '(ウルティメイトブレード''Urutimeito Burēdo''): A sword which was used in fighting Empera Seljin 30,000 years ago. *'Ultra Key '(ウルトラキー''Urutora Kī''): A key which controls the energy of the Land of Light hidden in the Second Ultra Tower. When this is lost, the Land of Light goes out of orbit. This can be used as a powerful beam rifle which breaks an asteroid with a single shot. Father_Shot.jpeg|Father Shot Ultra Dumbell.jpg|Ultra Array Energy Beam Father.jpg|Ultra Charge Ultra Shower.jpg|Ultra Shower Crescent Shot.jpg|Crescent Shot Father Barrier.jpg|Phantom Fire Phantom Father.jpg|Father Barrier Ultimate Blade.jpg|Ultimate Blade Merchandise BAN UA FatherUltra 01.jpg BANDAI_ULTRA-ACT_FATHER_OF_ULTRA_01.jpg Gallery Ultra_Father.png|Father of Ultra Ultraman_Ken.png|Ken Papa.png Ultrafather a.k.a. Ultraman Ken (Young).jpg|Ultraman Ken UF_hr_glass.jpg|The Ultra Array FatherUltra_Ginga_Flashback.png Father of Ultra seen in the Dark Spark War..jpg|Father of Ultra seen in the Dark Spark War. Father 3456789045.jpg Final Duel with Alien Empera..jpg|Final Duel Ultraman-Taro-Ultra-Father.jpg|Father of Ultra with Taro Trivia *Father of Ultra is the first Ultra not only to bear Ultra horns but the first to have a child and the first to be married. *Father of Ultra is the first Ultra to appear in human form as a giant. Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Movie Heroes Category:Other Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras from land of light Category:Showa Ultras